Disney's Nina and Peter Pan The Series
by ninamguillen97
Summary: Join Nina Miranda Guillen and Peter Pan as they on the adventures from Florida to Neverland. (It's A One Shots Series) Peter Pan x OC (Nina Miranda Guillen)


**Disney's Nina and Peter Pan The Series**

**Episode 1**

**The Shadow**

* * *

One sunny day in the town of Pembroke Pines, Florida, Nina Miranda Guillen was lie down on the grass at the backyard watching the clouds moving through the blue sky. She was thinking about her friends from another world that she had been adventuring with them. She missed them so much and wished her friends will coming over to her house to hangout with her, someday.

Suddenly, Nina heard the bang noises from inside of her house as she sat up listen to that noise.

"What on earth was that?" said Nina Guillen as she got up and went inside her house.

Good thing her family was not here cause her parents was working, her brother A.J. was out with his coach doing exercising, and her grandparents was visiting her friend's house.

Then as she came in her bedroom, she couldn't believe what she just saw. It was Peter Pan's Shadow that been flying around the room and no body was attached.

She knew it that her best friend, Peter Pan from Neverland lost his shadow again and decided to visit Nina's house for fun.

But she had to catch the shadow so her family won't hear the shadow making the noise, when they came back.

"Hey come back here shadow" said Nina as she starting chasing Peter's shadow around her room.

She been running, jumping from her bed and around her house trying to catch the shadow all afternoon until she finally caught Peter's shadow.

"Ha gotcha shadow" said Nina as she jumped, caught and land on the floor.

"Now I'm gotta put you in my drawer until your real body come" said Nina as she put Peter's shadow in the drawer and close tightly to make sure the shadow would made shaking noise trying to be free.

She keep closing to make sure the shadow won't go out of the drawer.

Then she cleans up the house that the shadow made a mess and she doesn't want her parents to see it.

"Phew that was so close and I'm glad I got Peter's shadow" said Nina Guillen

Suddenly, Nina's parents just came back from work and went in the house.

So, Nina make sure the shadow stop making noise and shaking, so they won't hear it.

Then, she says hello to her parents.

"Hi Nina" said Linda (her mother)

"Hi Mom and Dad"

"How was your day working?" asked Nina to her parents.

"Very good, Nina everything going on in this house while we gone no messing?" asked Alferdo (her father)

"Yeah everything's alright I didn't make messes or anything"

"I'm glad you in charge of this house" said Linda

"Thanks Mom"

"You welcome Nina, I'll let you know when your brother and grandparents come back and dinner will be ready later tonight. You may go back to your room."

"Yes Mom see you later" said Nina as she's back to her room.

A few hrs later in the sunset, her brother just came back, he did a good day with his coach and her grandparents also came back from their friend's house. Right now, Nina was using her laptop watching YouTube videos and she's in charge of her drawer to make sure Peter's shadow don't make noise and shaking inside, trying to be free. She was silent for few minutes until the drawer is shaking and making noise. So Nina trying to quiet down.

"Shh keep it down shadow your real body isn't here yet" said Nina

"You don't want my parents to hear and see you with no body attached?" asked Nina to Peter's Shadow.

The shadow nodded with the "no" move.

"Well I don't" said Nina as she keep pushing drawer close tight until it's quiet and she hear her mom shout.

"Nina dinner's ready, come to the table and eat" said Linda

"Coming Mom" said Nina

"Don't worry shadow I will be back and set it ready for your real body to come, just keep it quiet until I'll come back" said Nina to the shadow as she left her room and start eat dinner with her family.

As the night came, Nina's family continue eating dinner they're eating silent until they starting the discussion.

"So Nina is anything you do today while we working?" asked Alfredo to Nina

"No Dad it's just I went outside laying down watching clouds go by" said Nina

"Any calls from your friends?" said Linda

"No Mom I don't get any calls from my friends either" said Nina sighed

"Gosh Mom and Dad I miss my friends from another world"

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm sure your friends will come over to hang with you someday trust me Nina is like a adventure you always been dreaming on" said Alfredo

"Thanks Dad" said Nina as they continue eating dinner.

After dinner, Nina just went back to her room. She already say goodnight to her family and they went to bed.

They're asleep except Nina, she had to keep up waiting for Peter Pan to come back and fixed his shadow.

So to get ready, Nina just opened her window to let Peter in her room and she open another drawer to take out needle and strings to sew Peter's shadow.

"There I got everything ready for Peter to come back" said Nina

"Gosh I miss Peter Pan the one and only boy I love him so much" said Nina

"But I'm glad Peter's shadow just came to my room and can't wait to see him again" said Nina as she lay in bed, put headphone on and start to listening to her music on her IPhone.

Suddenly without Nina's noticing, the magic sparkly orb just enter her window, it was Tinker Bell.

She was now flying trying to get Nina's attention by making jingling noise. But Nina didn't hear or see Tink, because she had a headphone on and her music was so loud. So Tink decided to use a special pixie dust and sprinkled all over Nina. Then as Nina listen the music she saw a sparkly pixie dust falling all over her. She stopped the music and took off the headphone to estimated the pixie dust by touching it with her finger.

"Huh, pixie dust?" said Nina

Then with the special pixie dust all over her, the special pixie dust was doing a spell on her. She's starting to feel weird and eye was about to closing.

"Uhh what's happening to me? I'm getting dizzy and sleeping" said Nina as she sat up off the bed, groaning and fell collapse on the floor.

Nina was in the special pixie dust spell called "The Sleeping Spell".

As Nina just collapse, Peter Pan had finally came in her room.

"Finally I just came in Nina's room time to get my shadow" said Peter Pan as he enter through the window and flew to her drawer where Nina put it.

He opened and grabbed it in the nick of time before it flew away.

"Oh no you don't shadow, you'll stick back with me as soon Nina will sew it on me"

"Speak of this, where's Nina?" said Peter

Then,Tinker Bell flew around him.

"What is it, Tink?" asked Peter to Tinker Bell

Tinkerbell was showing Peter Pan where Nina is, she pointed her finger at her and Peter saw Nina sleeping on the floor.

Peter knee down and trying to wake her up.

"Nina, Nina wake up it's me Peter please get up" said Peter

But she still sleeping and Peter saw the pixie dust.

He touching it and gasped.

"The Sleeping Spell" whispered Peter Pan

"Tinkerbell look what you done to Nina, you put her in sleeping spell and I need her to reattached my shadow to me" said Peter

Tinkerbell was trying to explain to Peter that it was the accident and why she use the special dust on Nina.

"Look I know you trying to get attention to her, but that's not the way to get her attention"

"Oh well Tink, I guess it's time for Nina to go back to Neverland. She'll fixed my shadow when the sleeping spell is wears off"

"What do you say Tink, can't we take Nina back to Neverland for a few hours?" asked Peter to Tink and she says "Yes"

"Great, Tink make sure my shadow doesn't get far away from me while I'll carry Nina" said Peter Pan as he scooped Nina up and holding her bridal style.

"Come on Tinkerbell, to Neverland we go" said Peter Pan as they flew through her window and went up to Neverland.

As they arrived in Neverland, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell landed in Hangman's Tree and went inside.

He call up the Lost Boys that Peter is back and brought Nina back to Neverland.

"Lost Boys Fall's In!" shouted Peter Pan as the Lost Boys slides down and line up.

"Hey boys guess who's back from Florida" said Peter as he show the boys that he's holding Nina, bridal style and the boys got surprised.

"Nina!" shouted the Lost Boys in unison.

"Shh keep it down, Nina is sleeping"

"Why what happen Peter?" asked Cubby

"Tinkerbell accidentally put the sleeping spell on Nina trying to get attention" explained Peter

"But how?" asked Slightly

"I went back to Nina's house to get my shadow back after I lost it yesterday"

"Then I saw Nina put my shadow in her drawer and I had to wait till nighttime"

"Then what happen next?" asked Nibs

"When nighttime came, I arrived in Nina's room and got my shadow. Then Tinker Bell pointed her finger at something and I saw Nina collapse on the floor"

"I knew it that Tinkerbell put the special pixie dust on her by accident"

"That's why boys I brought Nina back here so she'll can reattached me to my shadow and maybe she'll have a adventure and tell the story to us"

"Yeah!" said Lost Boys in unison quietly.

"Alright settle down, for now I'll put her in her room where she was with us last time before left home"

"She'll wake up once the sleeping spell wears off, be back boys" said Peter as he carried Nina to her own Neverland room where she been slept since she was at Neverland for the first time. He put her down in the bed laying, gently pull the cover and he kissed her on forehead cause after all Peter loves Nina and glad he brought her back. He left her room and went to his room, playing with his panpipe.

As he plays his panpipe, Tinkerbell came to check on him and landed on his shoulder, he was still thinking about how much he miss her.

"Gosh Tink I missed Nina, the one and only second Lost Girl that I love her so much" said Peter

"But I'm glad my shadow went to Nina's house, got the shadow and I brought her back to Neverland" said Peter

"Well I'm better going back to Nina's room, to make sure the sleeping spell wears off and she'll wake up soon"

"I bet she'll be so surprised that she's back in Neverland and see me again" said Peter as he went to Nina's room and sit in the chair, waiting for Nina to wake up.

A few hours later, the sleeping spell just wears off and Nina just start blinking. She starting to feel her body cover in blanket made of animals furs. She moves her head left and right. Then she starting to yawning.

"Where Am I?" Nina thought as she was to sat up, stretching, and shocked.

"I'm back at my Neverland bedroom?" asked Nina to herself

"Yes Nina, yes you are" said the voice and Nina turned around, gasped that she saw Peter Pan sitting on the floor.

"Peter Pan"

"Yep the one and only" he said chuckled as he stand up. Nina just got out of the bed, ran and hugged Peter tightly. Peter also hugged her back.

"Do you miss me?" asked Peter

"Yes I missed you a lot" said Nina as they let go from the hug.

"Come on the boys are waiting for you outside they been miss you a lot"

"Okey Peter" said Nina as they left her room.

When they at the main room of the hideout, Peter just called up the Lost Boys.

"Hey boys Nina is awake" shouted Peter as the Lost Boys just came and saw Nina.

"Yeah Nina is awake!" shouted the Lost Boys in unison as they ran quickly and hugged her around.

"Hey boys is good to see you again" said Nina

"Yeah we been missed you a lot" said the Twins

"Uhh thanks I been missed you too and I'm glad I'm back in Neverland"

"But I'm gotta asked you something, how do I got there?" asked Nina

"I carried you of course" said Peter

"You really did? How?" asked Nina as Peter explained how Tinkerbell accidentally put the sleeping spell on her, and reason why he carried her away from her home to Neverland.

"Oh so that's what cause me fell asleep for few hours" said Nina

"Yep and Tinkerbell didn't mean to do that because she was trying to get your attention"

"Oh I'm sorry about that Peter, guess my music in my headphone is quite loud and didn't hear or see her" said Nina

"It's okey Nina, that's why I came and carried you after you fell asleep" said Peter

"I see, is there another reason why I came here for?" asked Nina and Peter pointed his finger at his shadow waving hello to Nina.

"Oh right your shadow that came to my house last afternoon, well don't worry Peter I'll fixed it you" said Nina as she open the drawer take out the needle and the strings.

"There now Peter can you sit down in your chair"

"I promised it won't take it long"

"Ok"

"Hey Lost boys would you like to watch Nina reattached to my shadow like what Wendy did to me?" asked Peter to the Lost Boys and they said "Yes"

So the Lost Boys sit down and watched as Nina start sewing on his left foot while Peter playing with his panpipe.

Then Nina sewed his right foot and finally she's done.

"There you go Peter your shadow is reattached" said Nina

"Let's turn on the light and see if your shadow is stick together in your body" said Nina

"Okey" said Peter as Nina light on the candle and saw Peter's shadow attached to his body again.

He tested every move he made and his shadow was doing as he moves.

Peter Pan was now feeling very happy that his shadow is back on his body again.

"Yeah my shadow is back on me again!" said Peter Pan as he crowed for happiness and Nina and the Lost Boys gave him a applause.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much for fix my shadow, Nina" said Peter as he hugged, lift and twirl her around.

"Oh you welcome, Peter Pan" said Nina

"Hey Nina what do you say we can play with our shadows?" asked Peter to Nina

"Sure Peter, I would love to play with you and your shadow"

"My I haven't play games with you for while since I was back at home in Florida"

"Me too I haven't play games with you since you're at my home in Neverland"

"Well let's start playing with our shadows" said Peter as they starting playing with their shadows.

A few hours later, Nina and Peter Pan have been fun of playing shadows. They make shadow animals with their hands. Peter can make a crocodile shape and Nina can even make a butterfly shape. She even tell the Lost Boys a story with her's and Peter's shadows that will show what it really look like as she tells them.

Nina was so having fun reunited adventure with Peter and the Lost Boys. But unfortunate, Nina check her watch and showed that it was time for her to go home.

"Sorry boys I have to go home, my family will be find out and worried that I was missing again. I don't want this happening again" said Nina

The Lost Boys starting to feel sad.

"Oh Nina, when we'll see you again?" asked Cubby

"Don't worry Cubby I will be back as long as Peter Pan will come visit my room and take me back here, right Peter"

"Right Nina" said Peter

He wanted his guest to stay longer, but he knew he was right.

So Nina just said goodbye to the Lost Boys and left the hideout.

"Come on Nina I'll take you back home" said Peter as he called Tinkerbell to put the regular pixie dust on Nina

"Hey Tinkerbell may I have the pixie dust for Nina?" asked Peter and Tinkerbell just gave him the bag of pixie dust.

"Thank you, now go say goodbye to Nina, she's going home" said Peter as Tinkerbell flew around Nina and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Aww thank you, Tinkerbell and I will see you next time, goodbye Tink" said Nina as she watch Tinkerbell fly away.

Then Peter put the pixie dust on Nina.

"Now Nina do you remember how to fly?" asked Peter to Nina

"Why yes of course I remember since we both met and fell in love together"

"Well go ahead, try what you did last time" said Peter as he watched Nina try to think her happy thoughts

She starting to think happy thoughts and got lift her off the ground.

She was feeling happy, laughing and starting to fly around and around and also doing some flying moves like Peter's.

Then when it's time to go home, Nina grabbed Peter's hand and go up toward the second star where they entered from Florida.

As they arrived in Pembroke Pines, it was still nighttime and they entered through the window of Nina's bedroom.

Nina just landed back on the floor safely.

"Oh Peter, thank you so much for come and take me back to Neverland. I been having fun with you guys tonight and especially playing with our shadows" said Nina

"You welcome and thank you again for stick my shadow back to me Nina" said Peter

"Oh you so really welcome, Peter" said Nina as she about to hugged him and kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Peter"

"I love you too, Nina" said Peter Pan as he hugged and kissed back on her cheek.

"You'll be back right?" asked Nina to Peter

"Of course"

"Promised you won't forget me"

"I won't Nina I promise I won't never to forget you"

"Cause I will always have you in my heart and your heart"

"Right"

"Best Friends Forever" said Nina and Peter Pan in unison.

"Oh here take this" said Peter as he gives her a bag full of pixie dust.

"A bag of pixie dust for me?" asked Nina

"Yep it's yours, you'll can use it to fly to Neverland whenever you want to go to visit me and Lost Boys just in case I wasn't coming to your house"

"Really oh thank you again Peter" said Nina as she hugged him one more time.

"You welcome Nina" said Peter as he hugged her back one more time.

And for the final time, they kiss on their lips together for saying goodbye.

"Well time to go home Goodbye,Nina"

"Goodbye Peter" said Nina as she watched Peter Pan flew out of the window and went up in the sky.

Quickly Nina went out and shouted;

"I will always believe in you, Peter Pan" shouted Nina

Peter Pan just like to hear what Nina said as he flew through the second star to the right.

After Peter left, Nina close down the window and cover the shade. Then she start chasing her cloths into pajamas and open the bed.

As she's in bed, Nina just take a quick peek of her own bag of pixie dust that Peter gave her and put it away in the drawer where no one look or touch it except her.

Then she put on her headphone, play the soft music and lay down, fell asleep.

She will also dreaming about her amazing adventure with her best friend, Peter Pan.

* * *

**End of Episode 1**


End file.
